Some projection screen configurations use a volume holographic element (VHE) as a display screen. A volume holographic element exhibits a property known as Bragg selectivity. Bragg selectivity results in the light coming from only a narrow range of angles and having a narrow spectral extent to be efficiently diffracted, while having little effect on other rays. Typical volume holograms are interferometrically written. These volume holograms offer considerable performance advantages for applications that require high efficiency, low noise, and Bragg selectivity. However, these structures require the use of expensive materials—for example silver halide, dichromated gelatin, or photopolymers. Moreover, they cannot be replicated by embossing, imprinting, or injection molding. Each element has to be individually manufactured using interferometric techniques, which can be difficult and expensive. The high cost of volume holograms hinders their use in low cost applications such as display screens.